Episode 9104 (17th February 2017)
Plot Choosing Nathan over Rana, Bethany climbs into his car. A puzzled Leanne awakes and finds the flat empty. Nick is furious with Peter and agrees to go looking for Simon at the Trafford Centre. Steve thanks Robert for what he did for Michelle in front of her. Leanne calls at the flat wanting to know where Nick and Simon have got to. Toyah is forced to admit what's happened. Leanne is livid. Liz tentatively hand over Ruairi’s ashes. Michelle breaks down and Steve does his best to comfort her. Adam takes Trina to the bistro, plies her with wine and quizzes her about their dodgy drug-dealing client Ronan Truman. Nathan takes a drunk Bethany back to his flat. She apologises profusely for questioning his innocence. He gets her water to sober her up. Alya, Kate and Rana thoroughly enjoy themselves in the Canaries bar in town. Mel apologies to Nathan for nearly losing Bethany and hands him the girl's phone. He tells her to go and leave the two of them. Adam takes Trina back to the flat and telling Daniel he’d be best to turn his music up, leads her into his bedroom. Daniel fails to hide his irritation. Simon can't be found and Leanne starts to panic. Bethany sobers up. Nathan kisses her passionately but pretends to want to back off and makes up the sofa for her. The police return Simon, his phone having packed up after his friends left him. Leanne tears a strip off Toyah and Peter for their irresponsible behaviour and tells Toyah that she wouldn’t understand as she’s not a mother. Toyah’s cut to the quick and Peter comforts her. Bethany willingly joins Nathan in his bed. Michelle confesses her kiss with Robert to Steve as a moment of madness. He tells her she's forgiven and the love of his life. Nathan sneaks out of bed and makes a phone call to an associate, saying everything went like a dream and he's got them a special one who will repay his investment . He re-joins an unsuspecting Bethany. Cast Regular cast *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard Guest cast *Nathan Curtis - Christopher Harper *Mel Maguire - Sonia Ibrahim *Trina Robson - Kerry Bennett *PC Connolly - Stephen Hoyle Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Viaduct Street *Nick's Bistro *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *8 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Nathan Curtis's flat - Living room/kitchen and bedroom *Canaries - Exterior and interior Notes *A girl in the Canaries bar is uncredited although she has a line of dialogue. *The Canaries bar scenes were recorded at Underdog in Manchester and on New Wakefield Street outside the premises. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Bethany apologises to Nathan for questioning his innocence; Peter and Nick set off in search of a missing Simon; Steve does his best to comfort a grieving Michelle as she takes possession of Ruairi's ashes; and Daniel is irritated as Adam romances Trina. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,810,000 viewers (8th place). Category:2017 episodes